


Едим дома

by TerenceFletcher



Series: Внеконкурс fandom OE North and South 2020 [5]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe - Happy, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Implied Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceFletcher/pseuds/TerenceFletcher
Summary: Ричард получает посылку из Надора
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Series: Внеконкурс fandom OE North and South 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929040
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Едим дома

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, где все хорошо; закадровый слэш; юмор
> 
> Бета: Снежинка ([Pearl_Leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_leaf/pseuds/Pearl_leaf))

«Возлюбленный сын мой...»

Дик закатил глаза. Письма из Надора всегда вызывали у него безотчетную неловкость. Матушкина манера общения, чопорно-сухая при личной встрече, в переписке неизменно преображалась в пространное старомодное многословие, за которым сложно было рассмотреть смысл. Впрочем, если не считать приветствия, нынешнее послание заметно отличалось от предыдущих. 

«Надеюсь, что вы пребываете в добром здравии, а служба не слишком тяготит вас...»

Дик снова прервался. Комментировать свою службу он не решился бы ни вслух, ни мысленно, потому что от его обязанностей давно уже осталось одно название, а наихудшей из тягот была необходимость хоть иногда подниматься из постели раньше полудня. Матушке об этом, разумеется, знать не следовало.

«Как мне стало известно из нашей предыдущей переписки, нынче осенью вы не почтите нас визитом. Новость весьма опечалила меня, и, хотя вы ссылаетесь на долг службы, мне видится в этом недобрый промысел вашего так называемого господина. Оставляю это на его совести, если она существует. Вам же я имею сообщить, что Создатель милостью своей ниспослал нам этим летом теплую и влажную погоду, благодаря которой собранный урожай овощей превзошел наши самые смелые ожидания...»

Вглядываясь в четкие буквы, нанизанные на строки словно суровой нитью, какой сшивали холщовые мешки, Дик поморщился. Прежде, рассказывая о хозяйстве, матушка не пускалась в такие подробности и лишь ограничивалась упоминанием, что урожай существует. Дик боялся представить, какие еще детали ждут его дальше.

«С огорода подле юго-западной стороны замка Джек снял более шестидесяти кабачков и четыре тыквы весьма достойного размера...»

Дик вспомнил кривоватые грядки, вечно засаженные чахлыми кустиками. В детстве он еще заглядывал туда в надежде утащить огурец-другой раньше, чем он превратится в угрожающе раздутый источник будущих семян, но после матушкиных отповедей оставил эти попытки. Достойные тыквы, должно быть, превосходили размерами винные бочонки. Дик уже начал подумывать о том, чтобы отложить скучное письмо, когда его взгляд случайно упал на следующую фразу.

«Я неоднократно говорила вам, Ричард, о безусловной пользе овощей. Они питательны, вкусны и поистине незаменимы в постные дни. Не сомневаюсь, что в доме, который служит вам временным кровом, пренебрегают этим простым и благородным продуктом, поэтому я посчитала своим долгом разделить с вами наш богатый урожай. Прилагаю к этому письму три ящика с овощами и несколько несложных рецептов, собранных для вас Нэн. Надеюсь, вы найдете возможность воспользоваться ее рекомендациями и сопроводите трапезу благодарственной молитвой. Любящая вас...»

Дик встряхнул конверт и высыпал оттуда несколько небольших листков, исписанных печатными буквами. Каждый был аккуратно озаглавлен: кабачки жареные и тушеные в молоке, соте из кабачков, кабачковый суп, кабачковые лепешки... Судя по рецептам, из этих кошкиных кабачков можно было приготовить все что угодно — конечно, если сдобрить благородный овощ дюжиной других ингредиентов. Особенно пришелся бы к месту хороший кусок мяса, но ожидать этого совета от надорских рецептов было бы нелепо. 

Дик с тоской посмотрел в угол, где стояли матушкины ящики. Заботливые кэналлийцы приволокли их еще утром, и до прочтения письма Дик втайне надеялся, что ему прислали книги, которые он давно мечтал забрать из родного дома. Теперь надежды рухнули. Милостью Создателя и стараниями Джека пища телесная уверенно опередила пищу духовную. 

Он вытащил кинжал и подцепил им крышку верхнего ящика. В нос ударил запах сена, которым были любовно прикрыты уложенные в ряд крепенькие бледно-зеленые кабачки, напоминавшие молочных поросят. Взяв один, Дик задумчиво взвесил его на ладони: пессаны три, а то и больше, и таких здоровяков — целая дюжина. «Это сколько же понадобится времени, чтобы их приготовить», — невольно подумал он. Даже если найдется тот, кто это сделает.

Сам Дик если и приближался к кухне, то лишь затем, чтобы стащить свежеиспеченный Кончитой пирожок — его появление всегда можно было безошибочно определить по изумительному запаху, мгновенно расползавшемуся по дому. Со временем Дик даже научился издали различать начинку — те, что были с мясом, пахли особенно упоительно — и оголодавшим коршуном налетать на прикрытое полотенцем блюдо. Этим его знакомство с готовкой и ограничивалось, и Дик никогда не ощущал в себе желания его расширить, инстинктивно чувствуя, что ничем хорошим это не кончится. Теперь, однако, выбора у него не было. Три ящика овощей нуждались в обработке и явно требовали посторонней помощи. 

Дик устроил первый кабачок в сгибе локтя и, вытащив еще два, положил их сверху. Листочки с надорскими рецептами он сунул в карман бриджей. Толкнув плечом дверь, он вышел из комнаты. 

#

На лестнице он никого не встретил. Алва еще с утра куда-то умчался по делам, и, как всегда в его отсутствие, в особняке было тихо. Прижимая к груди свою ношу, Дик благополучно преодолел два пролета и уже свернул к кухне, как вдруг дорогу ему преградила чья-то тень. 

— Помочь, дор Рикардо?

Хуан окончательно выплыл из коридора на свет и остановился чуть сбоку, готовый как пропустить, так и при необходимости мгновенно перекрыть путь.

— Да нет, я сам... — пробормотал Дик. Управляющий относился к нему неплохо, но иногда Дик все еще его побаивался, должно быть, по старой памяти. — Это из Надора... Кабачки. 

Хуан кивнул. В угловатом южном лице не дрогнул ни единый мускул, и Дику вдруг пришло в голову, что если бы вместо кабачков ему прислали из Надора мощи Святого Алана, Хуан и тогда вряд ли удостоил бы это событие проявлением каких-либо эмоций. 

— Из тех ящиков?

— Да. Там их столько... Нужно что-то с ними сделать, а то пропадут.

Хуан на мгновение задумался. 

— Если отдать на конюшню, лошади все съедят. 

О такой возможности Дик не знал. Поразмыслив, он все же покачал головой:

— Жалко... Лучше приготовить, это вкусно. 

— И вы знаете как? — в голосе Хуана промелькнул неожиданный интерес. 

— Я не умею, но у меня есть рецепты. 

— Вы очень предусмотрительны, дор Рикардо. Кончита вам поможет. 

И с этими словами Хуан решительно распахнул дверь в кухню. 

При виде Дика с кабачками Кончита едва не выронила решетку от жаровни, которую держала в руках. В отличие от своего немногословного земляка, Кончита обычно реагировала на происходящее с присущим южной женщине темпераментом и чувств своих не скрывала. 

— Дор! — воскликнула она, удивленно выгнув черные брови. — Ах, дор, да вы никак накормить нас решили? Вот этим?..

Коротко вздохнув, Дик еще раз объяснил, в чем дело. Кончита слушала его, изредка охая то ли от изумления, то ли от восторга. Когда же Дик извлек из кармана листки с рецептами, она нахмурилась. 

— Простите, дор, не пойму я... Говорить на талиг приучилась, а читать — увольте... Не понимаю я по-письменному!

Дик озадаченно огляделся. 

— Хуан, может, вы?

— Был бы рад помочь дору, но увы, — Хуан слегка развел руками, — дела. Да вы сами прочтите, там немного. 

— А если монсеньор вернется?

— Я сообщу ему, где вы. 

Вот этого, подумал Дик, как раз делать не стоит. При мысли о том, что может сказать монсеньор по поводу посылки из Надора, кабачки у него в руках сразу потяжелели. 

— Хорошо, — выдавил он и, сгрузив наконец овощи на кухонный стол, прибавил: — Можно без подробностей.

— Как прикажет дор. 

Хуан поклонился и исчез за дверью.

#

После короткого совещания было решено воспользоваться рецептом лепешек — для их приготовления требовалось больше всего исходного продукта и совсем немного остальных. Соль, мука и пара яиц в обширном Кончитином хозяйстве нашлись мигом, и работа закипела.

Дик, который надеялся отделаться художественным чтением вслух, так и не смог уйти. Сначала Кончите потребовалась помощь с подготовкой, и некоторое время Дик вместе с ней старательно скреб ножом сочившиеся влагой бока кабачков. Потом оказалось, что очищенные овощи следует натереть на крупной терке, а с одной парой рук дело шло слишком медленно. Дик помог и тут — и даже почти справился с задачей, содрав кожу только с двух костяшек пальцев. Гора наструганных кабачков в глубокой миске быстро росла, и, глядя на нее, Дик с удивлением отметил, что находит в этом занятии, вопиюще недостойном для Человека Чести, своеобразное удовольствие.

Покончив с первыми тремя «лечонес», как ласково нарекла кабачки Кончита, Дик отправился наверх за следующей партией. На этот раз он ухитрился взять уже четыре — по два под каждый локоть. Он гордился своей ловкостью до самой лестницы, по которой пришлось спускаться боком, потому что кабачки напрочь заслоняли ему ступени. 

Все шло хорошо ровно до того момента, когда как гром среди ясного неба сверху раздался знакомый голос:

— Ричард, вы разгромили лавку зеленщика? Что, скажите на милость, он вам сделал?

— Я... Да как вы... Я не... — Дик окончательно запутался в словах и умолк. Он понимал, как нелепо выглядит, стоя с кабачками в руках посреди лестницы, но оправдываться ужасно не хотелось. — Я никого не громил!

— Тогда откуда привалило это счастье?

— Матушка прислала из Надора. 

— Это что-то новенькое, — язвительно произнес Алва. Он легко сбежал по ступеням и остановился напротив Дика. — Эрэа Мирабелла считает, что вас здесь морят голодом?

— Нет... Просто в этом году хороший урожай, и...

— И нас решили облагодетельствовать. Понятно. И куда, позвольте узнать, вы теперь тащите свою добычу?

Дик замялся. Желание оттянуть момент истины еще никогда не было таким сильным. 

— На кухню... Мы с Кончитой делаем лепешки. 

— Вы с Кончитой... Очаровательно. Эсператия не читана, кинжал не точен, а он с Кончитой делает лепешки. Вам что, нечем больше заняться?

— Других поручений вы мне не давали, — обиженно буркнул Дик. 

— Я и этого не давал. 

Дик тряхнул головой и покрепче прижал к бокам кабачки. Теперь уже он хотел закончить дело просто из упрямства.

— Я обещал помочь и помогу.

Алва окинул его скептическим взглядом и прищурился.

— Это что, бунт?

— Понимайте как хотите.

— Прелестно. — Он насмехался, но за ехидным тоном Дик уловил легкое раздражение. — Жаль, что вам не прислали из дома баранью тушу. Это хоть можно было бы есть.

— Вас никто не заставляет! — огрызнулся Дик, окончательно обидевшись. — Не хотите — не надо. Съедим сами.

— Я отлично обойдусь без несварения желудка. — Казалось, Алва тоже разозлился всерьез. — А вот вы не забудьте угостить графа Штанцлера, только добавьте подливы с сонным камнем. Пускай старик отойдет без мучений.

Сделав над собой невероятное усилие, Дик не стал на это отвечать. Он подобрался, обнял свои кабачки, как мать обнимает любимых детей, и, гордо задрав голову, пошел вниз по лестнице. Усмешку, полетевшую ему вслед, он предпочел не заметить.

#

Медная сковорода размером с колесо кареты уже шипела на жаровне. Кончита зачерпывала кабачковое тесто из огромной миски и точными движениями выливала на сковороду пухлые лужицы. Лепешки быстро схватывались и начинали подрумяниваться, впитывая ароматное масло. Запах в кухне стоял потрясающий.

— Не желаете снять пробу, дор Рикардо? — спросила Кончита, кивнув на блюдо с готовыми лепешками. — Очень уж хороши!

Дик помедлил. Надорский рецепт принес он, и он же отвечал за результат. Допустить промах в таком деле было бы непростительно.

Рука сама потянулась к блюду и подцепила одну из лепешек, лежавших на краю и чуть остывших. Мгновением позже половина ее уже была у Дика во рту, а потом исчезла и вторая. 

Лепешки оказались превосходными. Дик ел их так давно, что почти позабыл вкус, и теперь наслаждался, ощущая на языке нежную кабачковую мякоть, приправленную поджаренным тестом, перцем, толченым чесноком и едва заметными кэналлийскими специями, которые Кончита добавила к рецепту от себя. В ее умелых руках кабачки, довольно пресные в традиционном надорском исполнении, неожиданно обрели яркий солнечный вкус — будто расцвеченная красками осени листва. Приготовить это блюдо лучше было бы невозможно. 

За первой лепешкой немедленно последовала вторая, и только на третьей Дик приказал себе остановиться.

— Очень хорошо, — пробормотал он с набитым ртом, — просто замечательно.

Кончита согласно кивнула.

— Передайте поклон вашей матушке. У нас-то кабачки не сказать чтоб в ходу, уж больно травянистые на вкус... А ведь если толково приготовить, то это совсем другое дело! Как говорится, с тарелкой съешь! — Кончита взглянула на жующего Дика и осеклась: — Ох, дор Рикардо, простите...

— Ничего. — Дик проглотил последний кусок и улыбнулся: — Продолжаем? Я принес еще.

Кончита чуть склонила голову.

— Если угодно дору.

— Дору угодно. Давайте-ка сюда нож...

И он продолжил. Теперь, вооруженный не только ножом, но и опытом, Дик справлялся куда лучше. Кабачковые очистки и косточки уже не летали по всей кухне, а яичная скорлупа не хрустела под ногами. Мука, впрочем, подчиниться отказалась и оставила на колете и бриджах характерные белесые пятна. Стоявший в кухне запах лепешек бесцеремонно пропитал одежду и волосы, но Дик едва ли обращал на это внимание: результат того стоил, а отправиться в купальню можно было и позже. 

Он так увлекся, что не заметил, как дверь кухни приоткрылась, впуская Луиса. Проскользнув внутрь, он удивленно потянул носом воздух и замер, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания. Вскоре дверь отворилась снова, на этот раз для Пако, затем еще и еще. Кэналлийцы стекались на запах, как коты на молоко, и выстраивались вдоль стен молчаливым караулом. Когда Дик наконец обернулся, то обнаружил, что в кухне столпились почти все слуги особняка во главе с Хуаном. Не было только привратника: очевидно, даже соблазн такой силы не заставил его покинуть свой пост.

Дик с недоумением оглядел собравшихся.

— Вы продолжайте, дор Рикардо, — деловито проговорил Хуан, — мы подождем.

— А... — Дик не вполне понимал, что происходит. — А чего, собственно, вы все ждете?

Хуан оскалился в улыбке:

— Известно чего, когда будет готово. 

— Пахнет уж больно славно, — добавил Пако, — да и обедать пора...

— Слюна так и бьет, — поддержал его Луис.

Остальные живо закивали. Видимо, слюна била уже давно, потому что на каждом из кэналлийских лиц читалось плохо скрытое нетерпение, а кадыки нервно ходили в предвкушении застолья. 

Дик оценил взглядом блюдо. Лепешек было уже так много, что хватило бы накормить не только обитателей особняка на улице Мимоз, но и всю талигойскую армию вместе с дальними гарнизонами. 

— Всем хватит, всем, — подтвердила Кончита, заметив его сомнения. — И соберано к столу подать, и нам попробовать...

— Соберано не станет это есть, — мрачно бросил Дик. — Он сам так сказал.

От стены послышались приглушенные смешки, а Кончита расплылась в многозначительной улыбке:

— Плохо же вы его знаете.

#

В том, что она права, Дик убедился меньше чем через час. Усадив всех за стол, Кончита направилась к буфету и с почтительной осторожностью вытащила оттуда фарфоровую тарелку с темно-синей каймой. Затем она отложила на нее несколько лепешек, добавила серебряные приборы, салфетку и крошечную вазочку со сметаной. Водрузив все это на поднос, она кивнула Хуану, тот с привычной ловкостью подхватил его одной рукой и молча покинул кухню. 

Когда спустя четверть часа он вернулся, тарелка была пуста.

Дик уставился на нее, не веря своим глазам.

— Вот видите, дор Рикардо, — улыбнулась Кончита. — А вы говорили — не станет... 

— Это он говорил, — беспомощно возразил Дик и посмотрел на Хуана: — Соберано что-нибудь сказал? — тот поспешно отвел взгляд, как будто не решаясь ответить, и Дик спросил снова: — Так что же?

— Соберано, — раздельно произнес Хуан, наконец подняв голову, — велел вам зайти к нему, как только вы освободитесь на кухне.

— И все?

— И все.

Дик вздохнул и поджал губы. Приказ мог означать все что угодно. 

— Да вы не переживайте, — приблизившись, шепнул ему Хуан. — Мне почему-то кажется, что соберано понравилась ваша стряпня.

— Правда?

Вместо ответа Хуан лишь загадочно улыбнулся.

#

— В следующий раз, — говорил Алва, развалившись в любимом кресле и поигрывая неизменным бокалом вина, — когда его величество Фердинанд затеет какую-нибудь войну, я не стану требовать у него многотысячной армии. Не стану торговаться за фураж и лошадей, мучить оружейников и муштровать солдат. Зачем все эти нелепые усилия, когда для полной и безоговорочной победы мне достаточно будет запустить в стан врага герцога Окделла и его кабачки!

— Монсеньор...

— Нет, в самом деле, Ричард, на что это похоже? Два десятка моих верных и преданных слуг, готовых, как я наивно думал раньше, по первому слову отдать за меня жизнь, позабыв обо всем, пасутся на кухне, как молодые бычки на весеннем лугу. Вы знаете, как это называется? Знаете, Ричард?

— Эр Рокэ...

— Знаете, потому и молчите! Это называется диверсия, и самое печальное, что я позорнейшим образом ее проворонил. Хорош Первый маршал, нечего сказать... Если отрок с овощами уводит моих слуг, как крысолов — детей, то Талиг и впрямь в большой опасности. 

— Эр...

— Оказывается, ножом и кабачком можно добиться куда большего, чем одним ножом. Не так ли, Ричард?

— Рокэ!

Алва наконец замолчал и, притянув к себе Дика, сидевшего на подлокотнике кресла, сдул с его волос остатки мучной пыли. Он сделал это с такой неожиданной нежностью, что Дик почувствовал, как недавняя обида тает, тает стремительно и бесповоротно, как таяли все прочие обиды, большие и малые, серьезные и не очень. Он так и не научился сердиться долго, но всякий раз, уже простив, старательно хмурил брови. Подыгрывая ему, Алва так же старательно изображал раскаяние. Полное примирение обычно наступало только после поцелуя — и он не замедлил последовать.

Намного позднее, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, Алва вдруг мечтательно улыбнулся:

— Может, нам тоже стоит послать что-нибудь эрэа Мирабелле? 

— Зачем?

— В качестве ответной любезности. Как там говорится... От нашего стола — вашему столу... А, Ричард?

Дик наморщил лоб, раздумывая над предложением.

— Не знаю... Мне кажется, матушка не оценит. Разве что...

— Что?

— То варенье из бордонских орехов... 

— Варенье?! Не хотите ли вы сказать, что герцогиня Окделл любит сладкое?

— Иногда, — улыбнулся Дик. — Разумеется, это большой секрет. 

— Почему?

— Потому что это слабость, а любая слабость суть искушение Чужого...

Алва нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой, обрывая его.

— Так, довольно. Слабость или нет, но свое варенье ваша матушка получит, и пусть ест его хоть под кроватью... — Он умолк, затем внимательно посмотрел на Дика и, понизив голос, добавил: — Надеюсь, вы тоже не станете распространяться о моей слабости к лепешкам из кабачков?

Услышав нелепый вопрос, Дик едва не рассмеялся, однако вовремя сообразил, что таким нарочито небрежным тоном Алва обычно спрашивал его о чем-то важном. 

— Секрет моего эра — мой секрет, — торжественно произнес Дик, прижав к груди раскрытую ладонь.

И только получив в ответ легкий кивок, он наконец расхохотался.  


УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929040" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/9byct3g/8-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div><a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
